Binary static analysis involves examination of a compiled or binary representation of a software program and inferring the various functionalities without actually executing the program. Disassembling a binary software program can include translating the compiled or binary representation of the program into assembly language. In some cases, binary software components can include multiple instruction sets. For example, a component may utilize a 16-bit instruction set and a 32-bit instruction set.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.